Whirlpools
by Jrimg
Summary: A death may cause ripples, but injuries will create whirlpools. Naruto Uzumaki is found by Itachi Uchiha near death, with his two eyes beyond repair, and his left arm cleaved off. His life is changed forever. Romance/Adventure.
1. End

_This AU will state four things..._

_One, I have no beta..._

_Two, no flames please, constructive criticism would actually help the story progress..._

_Three, I do not and most likely will never own Naruto or Shippuden...  
><em>

_And finally three, do not assume cannon details._

* * *

><p><em>Whirlpools<em>

_Chapter 1_

_End_

A large broadsword shaped like a giant butter knife made its way towards the four members of the 6-month old Team 7.

Sasuke Uchiha, one of the last remaining members of the famed Uchiha clan, younger brother of Itachi Uchiha. An arrogant young twelve year boy, destined to a revenge filled life. His older brother and idol, even to a larger degree than his own father, had massacred his entire clan, leaving young Sasuke alone, to live his life. When the younger Uchiha had asked his brother with tears why he would do such a thing, it was an answer which would leave Sasuke brooding over his losses, and planning to reach the power to avenge his fallen clan.

Sakura Haruno, daughter of Kizashi Haruno, a genin shinobi of the Leaf, just so happened to have the highest grades in the Academy, thus, as the Kunoichi of the Year was always paired up with the Shinobi of the Year, she was on a team with Sasuke Uchiha, her current love interest. As a ninja, she was truly pathetic, only bothering to learn what was required of in the Academy, and being a fan-girl no less. She was more of a following servant than someone with real freedom.

Naruto Uzumaki, an former orphaned boy of the East Konoha Orphanage. Though he no longer belonged to the eastern most building, he was still a orphan, being kicked out of the large construction at the age of seven didn't change that. He now lived on the streets, struggling to find scraps in the garbages that scoured the Leaf Village. He had grown distant from his fellow peers, yet not cold. He was more akin to being cautious around unknown people, knowing from experience what they would do to him if they found out what he was.

He was the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, the beast which had attacked Konoha almost 12 years ago. The boy found out what he was after a beating on his 7th birthday, the attacker's tongue had slipped, to which he had yelled at him that he was the beast who had almost destroyed the Leaf twelve years ago. Knowing there was only one demon that could have caused this kind of grief, he researched about the bijuu's and their perceived, _deaths. _

The young boy found out that similar people have experienced similar pain, also locating the term, _jinchuuriki. __Power of Human Sacrifice, _he had read on an old book labeled _Mysteries of the World._ It turned out that a tailed beast couldn't actually die, only be sealed for a number of years inside a human infant, until he dies. After several years, the bijuu reforms around its preferred element. For example, the Kyuubi would be revived around fire, while the Sanbi would rebirth inside water. Following this logic, Isobu would most likely like to hang around the Land of Water, while Kurama would roam the Land of Fire. Naruto Uzumaki was the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, since it was the last tailed beast that had been seen in Konoha.

Naruto had been shocked at this information, but he felt better knowing what had been causing the villagers to avoid him for a long 12 years. Still, it had taken almost three days to get over the fact that he was the seal for the large mass of chakra which was inside his stomach. After which, he resented the civilians for thinking that the seal would ever become the sealed. _When a kunai is sealed inside a scroll, does that mean the scroll becomes the kunai? _he reasoned. But while he did not like the villagers for being so foolish, he did not willingly start a fight with them, or even fight back, knowing it would only cause trouble._  
><em>

"Duck!" yelled the team leader and jonin, Kakashi Hatake.

The three genin didn't register the suggestion fast enough, and as such the jonin had to step in and knock them down to the ground. In the trouble for acting so quickly, he missed the red haired genin was taken down to the ground by the large blade so affectionally called Kubikiribōchō (Decapitating Carving Knife). Blood spewed off of the jinchuuriki as his left side of his body was entirely red, from his lost arm and both eyes.

_No! _"Naruto!" Kakashi called out in fear of losing yet another comrade on the battle field. Sasuke remained calm, although on the inside, he was shaking from the wound of his teammate, someone who he could of possibly be replaced with. The thought of dying before the Uchiha were avenged frightened him. Sakura was taking it the worst, she was outwardly shrieking, her knees on the ground, with her bulging green eyes on the blood the panting Naruto was displaying.

The team leader looked up, only to be shocked once more. "Well well, if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rouge ninja from Kirigakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Mist)." Kakashi said calmly, inwardly concerned for Naruto's health. A small silence was heard, as the jonin waited for the missing-nin's response.

The nuke-nin, standing on the sword he hit Naruto with, face covered, body turned away, with only his head turned for the sight it provided, gave his own feedback. "Kakashi, of the Sharingan Eye. Did I get that right?" Sasuke gasped, his eyes leaning away from his enemy, to Kakashi.

"Its too bad huh, but you'll have to hand over the old man!" Zabuza continued, turning his boy slightly to Team 7 and their sensei. Kakashi was now holding on to the forehead protecter that covered his right eye, ready to take it off at any moment. "Now quick, Single Target Protection Formation! Protect Naruto and the bridge builder at all costs! Stay out of this fight!" he yelled.

Naruto tried to protest, but he fell to the ground unconscious from the blood loss. The Konoha jonin pulled up the metal covering his right eye slowly, to reveal a red eye, with three black tomoe surrounding the main pupil.

"Well... looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action. This is an honor." Zabuza replied, fully revealing his chest to the Konoha genin and jonin to see.

"Sharingan... a rare power, it resides in the eye. The user of this visual jutsu, or dojutsu, can instantly see and comprehend any genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu. And reflect the attack back on the attacker. The Sharingan, is a special, rare form of dojutsu. However, there's more to it than that, a lot more." Sasuke explained to Sakura, who looked confused at the multiple mentions of the dojutsu.

"You got it right boy, but you only scratched the surface. The Sharingan can analyze an opponents technique, and then copy it to the smallest detail. As for you jonin, in the assassination unit in the Hidden Mist, we had a standing order to destroy you on sight. Your profile was in the Bingo Book, it called you, the man who copied over a thousand jutsu. Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja!"

_Wait a minute, the Sharingan is a rare kekkai genkai that only occurs in a few members of the Uchiha Clan... my clan. Could he be... an Uchiha? _Sasuke mused.

The two jonin clashed into each other, Kakashi using a kunai to parry Zabuza's sword. This would go on for a while, until the former Kiri ninja chuckled, formed several hand signs, and a mist began to form in the area. The Konoha shinobi, using his Sharingan Eye, barley saw through the thickness of the air, creating several shadow clones, and hiding himself.

Zabuza created his own water clones in retaliation, completely forgetting the fact that Kakashi's left eye could copy the foreign technique. Kakashi replaced his own shadow clones with water clones in a attempt to corner the nuke-nin from the back. It failed, as the missing-nin spun around with his sword, destroying the clones on both flanks.

While both jonin were fighting, an unknown figure dropped in behind an unconscious Tazuna and Naruto, to which Sasuke and Sakura didn't notice, being only genin themselves. The shadow took the red-head, leaving the drunken old man, and headed off in an unknown direction.

* * *

><p>The unknown entity layered Naruto under sheets of blankets, serving its purpose to redistribute warmth to the young boy. "Don't die Naruto-kun. The world will need you for its many future adventures." <em>You also share the same will of Shisui Uchiha, my best friend, and one of the only Uchiha who haven't fallen to our clan's Curse of Hatred. He is also my best friend, and someone who I admire greatly. <em>The man thought quietly. Once Naruto had awaken, he found himself blind, and having no use of his left arm.

"Naruto-kun." he heard someone say in the background. Not knowing who the shadow behind him was, he put his right arm up defensively. "Who are you and what have you done to my eyes and left arm?" He asked, in a near indifferent tone, which had surprised his _kidnapper _greatly. "Do not worry Naruto-kun, I will explain everything to the best of my ability. My name is Itachi Uchiha."

The Uchiha was interrupted by the red-head as soon as he revealed his name. "As in the Itachi that went rouge and killed of his entire clan? What use would you have of me?" The boy said in a once again almost emotionless tone. "Yes, but I have no interest in unnecessary bloodshed for anybody who isn't an Uchiha. Now, the reason I have taken you from Team 7 is because of the fact that you remind me of my best friend, as you carry the will of Shisui Uchiha."

"Shisui of the Body Flicker?" the boy asked in interest.

"Yes. You lost the use of your eyes after Zabuza threw your sword at you, same with your left arm. I can renew your eyes, but your arm is another case entirely. But I have a request of you... I wish to train you for a time." _I believe I might of found the Child of Prophecy Jiraiya-sama always seems to talk about. _

"That depends... I wish to know exactly why you want to make me stronger, I could became a threat to you and your beliefs."

Itachi smiled, he already liked this boy. _Impressive. The will of Shisui Uchiha, with the calm demeanor of myself. A incredible combination. _"My goals before finding you were simply to wait for my younger brother to kill me, and rid the world of the Uchiha's _Curse of Hatred_. Now after discovering you, I do not know, but I know that training you, this world can make it one step closer to a longing peace."

Naruto smiled, something he hadn't done in a very long time, prompting to keep his face passive to intimidate the villagers, although he was only mediocre as a genin. "I accept to train under you, as long as you keep this dream of yours." he said, before continuing his speech. "But I must ask how you are going to restore my eyes to their former glory?" he asked curiously.

"Shisui entrusted me to his eyes before he died. I can implant them inside you once I gather them. I must also reach a medic who would be suitable for the transfer. That is if you want to have someone else's eyes inside your own sockets?" The Uchiha murderer asked the last part in amusement. "It is fine, the Sharingan would be a valuable tool. I hope to grow stronger under your tutelage, Itachi-sensei." Naruto responded. "One more question..." he continued, "Where are we?"

"The Uchiha Hideout."

* * *

><p>Itachi left the hideout several hours later, when he was sure the area was secure and nobody could hope to enter the area. He headed towards a small village near Konohagakure no Sato, Tanzaku Quarters. It resided in the the Land of Fire, and was far enough away from the Leaf, that no body would suspect anything. The hideout which Naruto was residing was relatively close to the the Valley of the End, so he would be training his ability to fight without eyes while Itachi was away.<p>

As Itachi was approaching the mid-way point of his destination, he recognized a familiar chakra signature. _Gai? _he thought, while sensing two smaller reserves with another one that had the chakra amounts of a civilian. _He must not have access to charka. A taijutsu only specialist, no way would Hokage-sama let someone without the ability to access chakra without being able to defend himself. _"I need to avoid that area, it looks like their heading towards Kusagakure, so I'll just make a detour.

Nearing his objective, he lowered his chakra signature to extremely low point, while henging himself into a random civilian. He walked around, looking for his target of choice._ She must be here somewhere. I hope she didn't tag along with Tsunade-sama this time. It would make things easier. _Itachi mused, spreading out thin layers of spiritual and physical energy around the small village. He sighed when the results didn't prove anything very promising.

_Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram. _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)!" he whispered, as three small crows appeared before him, to which they separated to look for Itachi's target. Hours had past, and the eldest Uchiha was getting annoyed very quickly, not that he showed it, keeping his static face on. _If she ended up dead after I spared her from the Uchiha massacre, I'll go looking for her in the grave! _he thought, with a glint of amusement in his own displeasure. His Sharingan eyes widened, when he one of his crows return with a black book in its beak. _A bingo book? _

Itachi's question was answered when the arrived crow set the book down, and flipped through the pages with its snout. It finally stopped when the crow saw a distinctive page, someone who his summoner wanted to find. _Sana! _Itachi alarmingly thought as he looked at the book his crow had found.

_Sana; last name is unknown._

_Gender; Female_

_Known Abilities; Marksman, Katon Jutsu, Raiton Jutsu, witnesses claim to have seen blood red eyes with three black tomoe inside. The Sharingan fits this description, although Konoha missing-nin Itachi Uchiha claimed to have killed them all off, but his younger brother Sasuke Uchiha. Further research is needed._

_Disadvantages; Unknown, but most of the time archers are quite bad at fighting up close. _

_Age; Unknown, seems to be young, no older than fourteen._

_Village of Origin; Unknown, but if her eyes are the Sharingan, she would be from Konoha._

_Goal/Targets; Long-term goal is unknown, but her targets seem to be missing-nins from various villages, usually high reward prices. Might be a bounty hunter._

_Last Known Location; Takigakure, borderline Land of Fire._

_Bounty; 100,000 Ryo, set by the Black Market. Captured Dead or Alive._

_Rank: B_

_Taki huh? _The perceived crazy Uchiha murderer thought. _Kusagakure shares a border with Taki. I hope I don't run into Gai's team. I need to be able to talk to my foolish little sister quietly._

* * *

><p>Sana Uchiha was walking down the quiet village of Takigakure (Village Hidden by a Waterfall) being greeted by several local people. She was proud of herself, making a living out in the world when her father had abandoned her. The girl however, was confused by a couple things, one of them being her older brother Itachi, had supposedly killed off their entire clan, leaving only his younger brother Sasuke. <em>Serves that cocky bastard clan right! Though I really want to see Sasuke, must be having a rough time all alone in the world. Hmmm. <em>She was lost in thought walking when she suddenly bumped in a fellow girl, who looked no older than herself. _  
><em>

The person was then knocked down, which got the attention of Sana. She was wearing an orange clip in her short spiky mint blue hair that matched her eye-color, which was also orange. Her ninja outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her forehead protector was worn on her right arm. The girl also carried a cylindrical object in red wrapping on her back, the purpose of it unknown to Sana.

"Oh sorry!" the Uchiha immediately called out, which surprised the blue-head. "Your... sorry?" She tested her voice, not sure of what to make of it.

"Yeah! Why not? I mean I was the one who bumped into you. I'm Sana! Who are you?"

"I'm Fu!" the girl cried out in confidence, but her burst of energy was calmed down only moments later. "But... you wouldn't want to apologize if you knew what I was."

"What do you mean." Sana asked, not quite getting what she was coming at. Fu shook her head, not wanting to tell her of the secret which had caused her to live in near isolation, but it was futile as one of the villagers answered for her.

"She's a demon! She had the Nanabi sealed inside her. I don't know why Shibuki-sama allows her to live! She'll eventually betray us!"

By this time, Sana had once again surprised Fu by instead of glaring at her, she narrowed her eyes back at the villager who explained the situation. The Uchiha brought up her hand to attack the civilian, but kept the urge reserved, her logic being that it could mean trouble for her. She turned back to Fu, who was looking down, as if accepting her fate to never make a friend in her life.

"Come on Fu! Do you want to go do something?" She asked.

Widening her eyes, a burst of energy similar to the one she displayed earlier appeared. "Yeah! Lets go!" She yelled, fiercely grabbing her new friend's hand, and dashing towards the tree in the giant tree in the middle of the village.

Once they arrived, which had Sana and Fu slightly winded, the former asked a question to her favorite, or only blue-head she had ever seen. "So your a jinchuuriki?" She asked, to which Fu nodded, and explained the circumstances further. "I was chosen to be the vessel of the Nanabi, (Seven-Tails) but i'm not a ninja as my forehead protecter dictates. I'm a weapon, so I was only trained in using the Seven-Tails power, not any stealth abilities."

"I see. Well, how about you come with me outside the village? We can escape this place together!" Sana said quietly so only Fu and herself could hear, but the jinchuuriki shook her head. "I can't, they have this seal on me so every time I leave this tree, they know. They also have jonin watching my every move when I leave this place." The marksman was going to suggest something, but suddenly, an unknown voice was heard.

"I can help you with that." The sound called out. Sana recognized the murmur, widened her eyes and yelled something, though no so loud that someone outside the tree could hear. "Itachi-niisan!" She tackled the shadow which held the eldest Uchiha.

"Your Itachi Uchiha's sister? Guess that means your Sana Uchiha?" Fu asked in unexpected cheerfulness, no fear whatsoever. _If Sana-chan doesn't think he's dangerous, then he can't be that bad! I mean she befriended a jinchuuriki like me! _She kept repeating to herself within the confines of her mindscape.

"So how are you gonna help us with that? I bet there's a catch huh!" Sana exclaimed in excitement of getting more experience in the world. She was what you called, a monk. Someone who scavenged the world looking for opportunities at life, never staying in a single spot for an extended period.

"Oh yes there is, but its nothing you can't do."

"Well, if you want me, then you have to take Fu-chan too!"

Itachi sighed, but complied, which he then asked to see the seal on Fu's hand. The girl nodded, displaying her appendage to the missing-nin, who smiled upon looking at very undeveloped fuinjutsu. "This is a stepping stone to other mind reformation seals, but by itself it is quite weak. Kai!" He yelled, as the black markings disappeared from fist. "They shouldn't know for another couple hours, or until we escape from the village."

"Okay... thats nice and all, I could of done that though. And how are we gonna actually breakout!" Sana retorted.

"I already got that covered, I used my crow to cast a genjutsu over Taki with the eye that I implanted in it." _Naruto isn't gonna need to use Kotoamatsukami is he? _Itachi thought, as he remembered the ten year interval needed to reuse the powerful technique. After the commotion was over, the three sped there way on the streets, as Fu marveled at the sleeping shinobi and civilians. Once they were outside the Village Hidden by a Waterfall, they continued to speed their way to Naruto's location.

"I'm out!" exclaimed Fu, as she tried to keep up with the two ninja who helped her escape.

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

"Transplant some eyes" replied Itachi.

"Where are we going?"

"The Uchiha Hideout."

"Really! I can't wait! I haven't been there since you found me after I was banished!" Sana yelled in enthusiasm, before asking another question. "Who am I transplanting eyes for?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. You might like him, he's about your age. Twelve."

"Pfft! I could never go for a kid like him!"

Itachi sweatdropped, before deadpanning at her. "Your thirteen."

"Exactly! I'm a whole year older than him!"

The trip there was quite quiet after the Q&A conversation of brother and sister until Fu interrupted the soft silence. "So... why did you massacre your clan?"

"Yeah i've been wondering that since I got the news." Sana added.

...

"Hey!" The two girls yelled annoyed at Itachi for not answering their question.

"Are you gonna ans..." They were interrupted by Itachi similar to the first time in the tree to spoke once again.

"We are here." _Antisocial bastard!_ Both girls were thinking at the fact of the elder Uchiha dodging the question. The three saw a young twelve year old mediating, searching for anybody that was approaching. Approaching at a mile's distance from the boy, they saw the red-head stand up, open his damaged eyes, and wave at them with his remaining arm. _What the hell! We were no where near him! How was he able to sense us?_

"It seems as Naruto has been training his ability to sense people without his eyes. Lets go, we need to start the transplant." Itachi said, and let a smile creep up to his face.

Once they made their way towards Naruto, Itachi had asked them to set him down on the grass. "Are you ready Naruto?" The eldest Uchiha asked, to which he received a nod in acknowledgment. Several hand seals were seen as Itachi bit his thumb, and yelled.

"Summoning Technique!"

A crow appeared with Shisui Uchiha's left eye implanted inside it, shocking Sana. "You want me to implant a Sharingan into him!" She asked in more of a demanding voice than an asking one.

"Yes. Or do you want me to return Fu to Taki?"

Sana grumbled saying something that he would run out of chakra too fast before using scapels to carefully take the eye out of the crow, and placing it on a wooden board. "Do you want a single eye in there, or do you have the matching pair?"

Itachi nodded, and placed his hand into his pocket, and giving Sana the right Sharingan eye. After the transplant was complete, and a white blindfold was seen over the his newly placed eyes. "The entire process will be complete in about twenty-four hours, half the time if I stay and add medical chakra to the procedure. Do you want me to do that too!" Sana asked rather angrily.

"Sana. Do you know of Shisui Uchiha? He was my best friend, he taught me half the things I know now, and gave me the Mangekyō Sharingan, by allowing me to kill him before he died. He entrusted me with his eyes, and said never to give them to anyone who doesn't hold the Will of Fire. Shisui Uchiha carried that Will stronger than anyone before, even more-so than Hokage-sama. That same will has been passed over to this boy, the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. This boy has been ignored, beaten, taxed, and refused the prospect of friends, yet he still wants to protect Konoha will his entire heart. I will do everything in my power to protect and train Naruto, until he can do what he's wanted to do for a very long time. Bring peace to the Shinobi Nations, but he won't be able to do that without proper training." Itachi said passionately, not willing to give up.

Sana was genuinely surprised at her older brothers show of protecting the boy, as was Fu, shocked at finding another jinchuuriki just after leaving Taki.

_Well then, lets see what Itachi-niisan sees so much in you then, huh?_

_Another jinchuuriki? I think I'd like to stay with these guys, its not like I have anywhere to go!_

* * *

><p>Itachi was shocked.<p>

He had seen many things in his short life, ranging from his little sister's banishment, to the disloyalty of the Uchiha Clan to Konoha, but he had never seen what he was looking at right now.

Naruto's eyes had undergone exactly four changes.

First, it had changed from its innocent blue eyes, to dark, coal black pupils, staring into the souls of those in front of him.

Secondly, they began to grow blood red, the only remaining other colors were the black optic in the middle, surrounded by black spirals similar to the Uzumaki Clan symbol.

Thirdly, the spirals started to morph into black pinwheels, this time the single pupil inside becoming a spiral itself.

And finally, the coiled oculus spread to the entire eye, turning purple at the same time. The three pinwheels staying exactly where they were, before altering itself to become spirals once again, spinning for the longest time, until stopping. The curled shapes however were still black, not turning itself purple like the rest of the eye.

"The Rinnegan." A voice was finally heard as Itachi held up a mirror to Naruto's face. Once he saw his own eyes, he was just as amazed as his three companions, but the spirals inside them made him want to rename the famed dojutsu. "Uzu Rinnegan (Spiraling Samsāra Eye)." said Naruto as he looked at his new eyes, until Sana broke the silence. "You renamed the dojutsu just because of the spirals? Well... ok? Are you channeling chakra into your eyes?" She asked to the young red-head, who nodded. "Slowly release the chakra amount, it should go through all the stages once again, only backwards.

After, releasing several layers of chakra from his eyes, the spirals reverted to their pinwheel forms, and the purpleness disappearing, with the single coiled circle reforming to the pupil. "Mangekyō Sharingan." spoke Itachi. "Again." said Sana.

Once again clearing more chakra blankets, the pinwheels returned to their spiraling states, with the pupil reframing into a black spot. "Three-Tomoe Sharingan." said the eldest Uchiha. "Once more."

Discharging the last of the physical and spiritual energy from his eyes, all the foreign symbols disappeared, leaving only the black eyes of Shisui Uchiha.

"The Will of Fire, the energy which keeps the shinobi of Konoha from death, from their enemies, or from themselves. The shadows of the world will never be able to rid us of it for one reason and one reason alone. This Will, is reborn into their family, the people of Earth who share the same dream and goal. Peace." The monotone Uchiha said, causing Naruto to smile for the second time in the week, a rare sight indeed.

"Well said, Itachi Uchiha."

* * *

><p>Back in the Land of Fire, Kakashi Hatake was sweating in fear of what to say to the Hokage. After entering Hiruzen Sarutobi's office, he waited for the Sandaime Hokage (Third Fire Shadow) to respond to their missing team member.<p>

"Report!"

"Coming back from..."

He was disrupted by the same person who had yelled at him "Where is Naruto, Kakashi?"

"That will be explained in our report." Hiruzen only nodded.

"Team 7 was traveling on the road, when a large sword named Kubikiribōchō was swung towards me and my team. The user of the sword was Zabuza Momochi." The Hokage widened his eyes, not liking where the story was going. "I yelled "Duck!" before tackling Sasuke and Sakura, unfortunately I had missed Naruto, and the sword cleaved off Naruto's arm, and his two eyes. He was still alive at this point, but bleeding heavily. I at the time was fighting Zabuza, on even terms while using my Sharingan. When I had effectively finished off the missing-nin, a hunter-nin came by and took him away. I went to check up on my team to find Tazuna unconscious, while Naruto was nowhere to be seen."

"I had asked them where they were, only to find that Sakura, the genin who was guarding him, thinking that he was still there. He was in no condition to be moving, so the only explanation was kidnap. I was going to be out of commission for at least a week, so I had Sasuke and Sakura train in tree-climbing. After the week was over, we found that Zabuza was still alive, and the hunter-nin was his accomplice. I had Sasuke fight him and Sakura guard Tazuna, while I fought the jonin himself. The hunter-nin easily overpowered Sasuke, which left me to fight both Zabuza and his accomplice. I was only saved because Gato, the one who hired Zaubza, was going to betray him, and intervened, to which we both killed him. The mission was a success, with the supposed death of genin Naruto Uzumaki."

"So this was an A-class mission, and you didn't call for backup?"

"You also didn't train them in tree-walking until the mission itself?"

"And you lost Naruto!"

Kakashi only nodded grimly, while the two genin were pale at the thought of them being dead instead of Naruto. "Genin Sakura and Sasuke, you are dismissed!"

After they were gone, Hiruzen was writing down a Bingo Book entry, which surprised Kakashi.

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Gender; Male_

_Known Abilities; Shadow Clones_

_Disadvantages; Weak, mediocre ninja for a genin._

_Age; Twelve_

_Village of Origin; Konoha_

_Goal/Targets; Unknown_

_Last Known Location; Land of Waves_

_Bounty; 1,000,000 Ryo, set by Konohagakure no Sato. Wanted Alive!_

_Rank: D_

The Hokage showed the man next to him the paper, and told him to give it to the Bingo Book processor, before turning back to Kakashi. "Jonin Kakashi Hatake, you are unfit to be a jonin-sensei, and being put back into the shinobi forces. Effective immediately. Dismissed!"

Kakashi only nodded sadly, before turning and leaving to the Memorial Stone he always visited each morning.

__I'm a failure.__


	2. Weapon of Choosing

_This AU will state four things..._

_One, I have not beta..._

_Two, no flames please, constructive criticism would actually help the story progress..._

_Three, I do not, and most likely will never own Naruto or Shippuden..._

_And finally four, do not assume cannon details._

* * *

><p>A, the Yondaime Raikage was currently puzzled. The Bingo Entry in front of him was contradicting itself. It was sent out by Konoha almost six months ago, and A still had been thinking about it. <em>Twelve years of age. D-rank shinobi. Yet, he had a 1,000,000 Ryo bounty! What is Hiruzen playing at! <em>He was staring at the paper in front of him, when the door was suddenly barged through, and man with dark skin and white hair. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo of the kanji for "iron". wears oval shaped sunglasses and a white-coloured forehead protecter. He also has his village's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. On his back layer seven sword, each one of them sheathed inside a red sword storage case._  
><em>

"Killer B is in the house!" yelled the man, who was apparently speaking in third person. "What do you want B?" A asked, still perplexed by the Bingo Book on his desk. Kirābī was confused at why his adoptive older brother was looking at the book, and not telling the former to stop his rapping, or that its annoying. As he approached the Raikage, he looked surprised at the Bingo Book. "Yo bro! It Mr. 9!" he yelled.

"The Kyuubi jinchuuriki? So thats why Konoha put such a high bounty on him!" A then turned to his younger brother and asked him a question. "How did _you _know that it was the Nine-Tails? I thought Gyūki could only sense demonic chakra when meeting face to face?"

"We months ago on a mission! Got to eat a really good dishing!" Kirābī replied, rubbing his hand over his stomach in memory of the instance, while telling his big bro the story.

_Flashback- 3 Months Ago_

_"Naruto, we are going to need to train you in a weapon of some kind. Any preference?" said Itachi, while playing a game of shogi against Sana. "I really don't know, Itachi-sensei. I mean a sword is cool and all, but it really isn't my thing. You got anything... unusual?" said the red-headed boy. He let his hair grow to waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. Most of the time he would were a brown high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and a simple, light-brown obi and a belt. A white version of the Uzushiogakure symbol was seen on the back of the shirt. His left arm was still missing from his body. _

_At times, Itachi would shiver, thinking about how he looked similar to an adult Madara, only he needed to grow a few feet. He was already at a height of 150 cm. It was a result of actually eating healthy food, combined with the physical and spiritual training he was undergoing with Itachi as a sensei. The eldest Uchiha was arguing with himself on if he should allow Naruto to have a certain weapon in his arsenal. He did say he wanted something unusual. 'I think I have a sufficient idea. I will lay down seven weapons, each of them being drastically different from the next. I will allow him to use the weapon he chooses.' He thought with a smile._

_"Naruto." spoke the experienced Mangekyō Sharingan user, before leading both of them into a dark, uncharacteristically quite hallway inside the Uchiha Hideout. "This." he said, pointing towards the weapons that were carefully nailed onto the wall in front of them. "Are seven of the most powerful weapons in the history of the shinobi world. Take your pick, but only one."_

_The first weapon was a large fan that is able to generate all five of the basic elemental chakra natures. To do so, the user need only say a mental command, which produces substantial amounts of the desired element when the fan is waved. "The first five weapons you see are revered as the treasured tools of the Sage of the Six Paths. All five of the tools consume enormous amounts of chakra when used, so much so that normal humans would die after using the tools for only a short period of time. That one is the the Bashōsen." Itachi explained when Naruto was looking perplexed at the legendary items.  
><em>

_The second slot, held the __Benihisago__. It was a giant brown-coloured gourd with a red cloth around it. It is able to take a person's word soul hostage by saying the verbal command "record". After the word soul has been drawn out by the Kōkinjō and then severed from their body by the Shichiseiken, it is absorbed into the gourd. Completing these conditions "curses" the victim, if they utter the word they have said the most during their life, they will be sucked into and trapped within the Benihisago. Saying a homophone of their most frequently spoken word, or even saying nothing at all for a certain amount of time, will also trigger the gourd's suction. If a victim starts to be sucked into Benihisago, the suction will stop if their most-used word changes. "Interesting." noted Naruto, after getting the description of the weapon, but decided not to in fear of trapping himself inside it and lack of information.  
><em>

_The Sandaime weapon was the Kohaku no Jōhei. It was a large pot that had the ability to seal anyone within it, if the target responds when called by the wielder of the pot. If the person responds, the pot records their voice and then seals them. This function is similar to the _Benihisago_, but more advanced as less preparation is required. The pot has a stylised kanji for "lightning"._

_The Yondaime weapon was Kōkinjō. By saying the verbal command "Bind and Draw Out" (しばり出せ, _Shibaridase_) it is able to draw out the word soul of anyone the rope has come into contact with, allowing it to then be severed by the _Shichiseiken_. The command is not mandatory. The Kōkinjō will not draw out the word soul of its wielder. The item generates an aura that can take the form of additional ropes, giving it a greater range._

_The 5th and final of the Sage's legendary weapons was __Shichiseiken. The item was a light blue broad and flat sword with a brown talisman hanging from the bottom. By saying the verbal command "curse", it can be used to sever the word soul of those struck by the Kōkinjō, allowing the soul to be sucked into the __Benihisago__. Completing these conditions "curses" the victim; if they utter the word they have said the most during their life, they will be sucked into and trapped within the Benihisago. Whatever this word is will be inscribed onto the Shichiseiken's blade. The wielder can fold the blade to prevent the victim from seeing what it is. If their most-used word changes at any point, the inscribed word will be updated.___

___The 6th weapon, and first weapon Naruto didn't recognize was interesting. It was a blade which was curved in nature and resembled a dagger or tantō rather than a sword. Similarly, the final weapon was what intrigued the young twelve year old boy the most. It is a wide fan with tomoe on it and has a long handle with bandages wrapped around the base, as well as having a long chain attached to it. The fan was brown with a black border, with red tomoe, and a chain was attached to the handle. "Thats a Gunbai." Itachi said, not explaining it further, wanting to see if Naruto was truly the successor of the large fan.___

___"I want it." demanded Naruto, walking forth, not even waiting for his sensei to reply. He set his hand on the weapon, and felt a strange connection to it. The red tomoe on the bottom began to change, similar to how it did with his eyes. They didn't disappear like with his eyes but, they did create a new shape. The red aspect of the fan was now sitting atop the Uzumaki Clan spiral symbol, and the size of the actual weapon itself decreased to fit Naruto's body type. Itachi was absolutely bewildered, but hid it incredibly, until he finally responded to Naruto, who was enjoying the fan chained to his back by his blood red shirt.___

_"Good choice Naruto. That was Madara Uchiha's signature weapon, as he made it into a legend. Make sure to do the item you carry proudly justice." _

_Naruto only nodded, until he sped outside to practice his new fabled asset. Once he made it outside, he spotted someone, and he sensed demonic chakra. Deciding to check out who it was, he calmly walked another mile out to find four shinobi. 'A jonin-sensei and three chunin.' _reasoned the red-head, until making his presence known to the team.

_"Halt! What were you doing spying on us?" a cry came out from the middle genin. The one girl who wanted answers was a dark-skinned kunoichi with long red hair and amber eyes. The girl was also flat chested. She wears a long, short-sleeved dress with frilly edges complete with the Kumogakure flak jacket, two simple yellow earrings, fishnet stockings, thigh-high boots with white soles and a forehead protector which she wears like a bandanna, and carrying a sword on his back._

_There was male in the team as well. He was a young, dark-skinned Kumo-nin, shown by the fore-head protector on his head, with short, spiky, white hair and dark eyes accentuated with lines curving upwards from the corners. He wears a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guards, Kumogakure shin guards, and a black forehead protector._

_The last member of the supposed team, was another kunochi. She was a fair-skinned woman of tall stature who wore a stoic, aloof expression on her face. She had blue eyes and straight, blonde hair framing her face cut in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She wears a very low-cut outfit which displays her sizeable cleavage, with mesh armour underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots, and what appears to be a modified Kumogakure flak jacket that covers her stomach only, similar to a girdle. She also has a tantō strapped horizontally to her lower back.  
><em>

_The male team leader looked amused. His name was Kirābī, but he mostly went by the alias of Killer B. _

_"Spying?" Naruto questioned, quite confused at the situation he found himself in. The four individuals in front of him didn't seem to recognize the fan on his back. Only people that actually remembered Madara in his time, or entity persons that studied Shinobi history, such as the Five Kages.  
><em>

_"Yes! You were looking at us from a distance! Most likely to learn our village's techniques!" the original girl who yelled at him backfired._

_"I do not seem to be from an origin village. Do you see any headbands?" Naruto retorted. He had taken off the forehead protector when he was originally found by Itachi a little more than three months ago. "No, but you could be hiding one." the girl __responded back, to who Naruto nodded. "What are your names?" he asked, completely ignoring the original question she asked._

_"Hey wai..." the wonderful girl trying to pry information away was interrupted by his two teammates. "Samui." said the last member of the team, who seemed to be serious at all times. The only male chunin there also gave his word of calling, which was Omoni. Naruto found out that the team leader's name, or nickname, was Killer B._

_"To answer your question, what was your name, I never got it?" the red-head said politely, directing his voice to the dark-skinned girl who was staring at the boy in front of her who she convinced herself was an enemy spy._

_"Karui. Now answer my question!" she yelled the last part, to who Naruto obeyed. "I simply detected leaking slightly, and decided to follow it." he turned to B, and continued. "I assume that you are the jinchuuriki I was sensing. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, hello Gyūki."_

_"Sensei! He knows that your the eight tailed container, he must want to capture you!" Karui said panicked at the very thought of losing her sensei. "Do not fear my beloved student! For Mr. Nine hear is all good!" Killer B said, showing his rapping skills to the newcomer. The three chunin widened their eyes at the red-headed person being the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. "Capturing him would be the logical option. He must of escaped from Konoha, seeing as the Kyuubi was last seen in the Land of Fire, attacking the Leaf Village. Surely by apprehending him, we would be promoted to jonin. This would also increase the power of Kumo. Saumui said in a calm matter.  
><em>

_B frowned, he knew that his older brother would want him to do everything in his power to have Kumo as the strongest of the Five Major Ninja Villages, and having three of the nine Bijuu would set that in stone, but he couldn't bring himself to force a fellow jinchuuriki to come to the Cloud Village. He sighed, "You Naru-to! If you want, come to the cloud village-o!" _

_The boy shook his head. "No thank-you, I am currently living in a very comfortable living place, and returning to a ninja village would be undesired. " he responded, and calmly walked away from the group as he had his answered. He knew where the demonic chakra was originating from.  
><em>

_"Sensei! We need to capture him before he gets away!" Karui whined, to which B got a serious look on his face, surprising the three chunin. "Your a fool, ya fool. Have ya ever lived a jinchuuriki's life? Its not cool!" he rapped, and then ordered the three of them to rejoin their training, also telling them to not say a word about this to the Raikage; in a rapping voice of course._

* * *

><p>"So you meet a fellow jinchuuriki, <em>don't <em>capture him, and then order your students to ignore the reunion of Bijuu's?!" A repeated/asked angrily, causing his adopted little brother to nod, however without shame. "Do you realize what kind of power Kumo could of had if you had taken the opportunity!"

"Don't be a fool, ya fool! Mr. Nine had a bad childhood, don't make it worse!" B stated before stomping out of the office several times grumpier than he entered.

* * *

><p>At the Uchiha Hideout, Naruto was growing stronger by the minute, as he already had a high amount of ninjutsu and taijutsu knowledge. Once Itachi had a good look at the red-head's chakra network, he immediately taught him the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and told him of the secret to the technique. Anything that the clone learned or experienced, would be automatically be transferred to the user when it dispelled. Combined with the power of the Sharingan, he was most likely going to be a ninjutsu specialist, as he was already jonin level in the art. Taijutsu was very much the same, he had his clones begin to understand the process of stances, while he did the physical exercises that couldn't be passed on. Since he had lost his left appendage, he had to adapt to using single handed seals, and using one hand in taijutsu.<p>

The only problem was the actual maturity of his body. He was still very much a child, and thus couldn't push his bones too much, else it hinder his progress, instead of helping it. He had the Kyuubi, which helped dramatically, allowing him to do things that he should of been crippled in, but have his bones regenerate instead. Of course, this could only work to a certain extent, such as the remnants of ossein getting cemented into another cartilage figure.

Itachi was also helping him master the second stage of the Sharingan as well. The Mangekyō Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye). Naruto seemed to have two techniques in his grasp. The Kamui, a teleporting ability which allowed him to transport himself, and other physical entities. Naruto explained to Itachi, who was intrigued at the technique, when he transported himself, he traveled into a personal dimension, and could do anything in said dimension. This allowed him to have an illusion of intangibility by quickly beaming himself in and out of the proportion.

When the eldest Uchiha used his own Sharingan to measure what powers lied in which eyes, he discovered that his left eye transported different objects, while his right needed physical contact, such as his own body. He had yet to explore what happened when he used both powers at the same time. Itachi hadn't seen his student use the technique, but since he had Shisui's eyes, he assumed that he had access to the Kotoamatsukami, a subtle, yet powerful mind-controlling genjutsu.

After a sparing session between Naruto and Itachi, the former asked his sensei a question. "Hey Itachi-sensei, why am I not experiencing blindness like you?" he asked with seriousness. He knew that his Kaumi was a powerful tool, and losing it would put a strain on his own power, so knowing how to avoid permanent uselessness would be informing.

"Well Naruto-kun, I have devised a theory on the situation. It seems as if the Kaumi, your only technique that you use actively, doesn't put a strain on your eyes. Instead, it causes great tension on your body, and since your an Uzumaki and the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, the pressure is negotiated." The belief made sense in Naruto's brain, but if Naruto suddenly got a jutsu like the three Itachi currently holds, what would he do?

Luckily, the Uchiha had another hypothesis. "There is also the possibility of your Rinnegan, which stems from the great Rikudō Sennin himself. He had two sons, one who went on to create the Senju clan, and the other the Uchiha. Having both Uchiha and Senju DNA would result in the Rinnegan. Its likely that you had dormant Sharingan DNA, and the transplant awakened them. There was probably a shinboi from the Senju clan who ran rouge, and created the Uzumaki clan, though history never confirmed this. Since there was a perfect balance of Uchiha and Senju, the two Ninja clans of the Sage of the Six Paths, it created the Rinnegan. Why yours is mutated, I don't know."

Naruto just looked at his favorite human library, before deadpanning something. "That is very informative, in fact, I'm glad you told me, but you never answered my original question. _Why aren't my eyes deteriorating like yours are?_"

"Tech_n_ically, I did answer your question when I said how the Kaumi didn't affect your eyes, but I get where your coming from. The Rinnegan, whenever you activate it, is restoring your eyesight." he said as Naruto widened his eyes, something he didn't do very often now. "We need to start training your new eyes, but for now, master the Kaumi. Your ability to make yourself intangible is unrivaled in the slightest, but your long-ranged left eye is lacking. We also need to see what happens when you use both techniques at the same time. Here's your schedule for now." Itachi said, before handing him a paper.

_Training Schedule _

_Monday- Taijutsu_

_Tuesday- Mangekyō Sharingan and Gunbai_

_Wednesday__- Ninjutsu_

_Thursday- Mangekyō Sharingan and Gunbai_

_Friday- Taijutsu_

_Saturday- Ninjutsu_

_Sunday- Day Off_

"Reasonable" Naruto said, before running off to find Sana and Fu. The three of them had become good friends, a result of spending their days off with each other. Something that Itachi had not even known when he ran off to find his little sister, was that she was a bounty hunter. After being banished from the Uchiha, she needed to make a living. Even with his elder brother supplying her every other month, she was lacking money. So she decided to buy a standard bow and arrow, something she had withdrawn money from her food, to invest inside the weapon.

For the next several years, she began to start shooting wild animals for food, and then performing a light fire jutsu on the animal, which was usually a bird. Her aiming skills had gotten so good over the years she had practiced, that she could hit a deer moving a maximum speed in the eyeball at the young age of thirteen years old. Eventually, she needed more money to support her growing body, which her dear brother had not considered, so she adapted to hunting low ability criminals, with a bounty on their head. As a result, she became accustomed to stealth and deception, the key powers of an ideal shinobi.

"Hey." greeted the red-head. He was fairly calm around his two friends, so he wasn't as cautious around him as much as other shinobi, such as Team Bee almost three months ago. "Yo!" responded Sana, who was playing shogi with Fu. "Checkmate!" exclaimed Fu, who was becoming quite the genius. "Let me win, just once! Once! Is that to much to ask?"

The former was a fair-skinned female with solid black hair. Two bangs hanging down on both sides on her face, sitting almost like framing her face. She had a standard Uchiha outfit on, except for the quiver which she always carried arrows around on her back. After a recommendation from Itachi about getting a short ranged weapon to coincide with her bow, she bought a standard sword, which she held in a holster on her pants.

Fu, didn't exactly change her outfit from her introduction six months ago, ignoring the fact that she completely took off her Taki forehead protector, instead of simply placing a slash on it, signifying she was a missing-nin.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Sana asked, picking herself up promptly from her humiliating defeat. "Oh, I just wanted to hang out." he said walking up to the space in the middle, sitting down, and taking a nap. "Is this what you call hanging out?" Fu retorted to Naruto. But alas, he didn't hear it, as he was already deep in sleep. The two girls shrugged it off, and set up another game, this time being chess. "I'll win this time genius-chan!"

* * *

><p>As Naruto dreamed away, he was suddenly pulled into a deep, dark sewer apparently inside his mind. <em>Interesting. <em>The red-head commented, before continuing down a seemingly endless hallway, making different turns every so often.

He came to an incredibility large cell, which held a giant nine-tailed fox. The surrounding walls were pure white, with cracks in between sections of the leaking out a natural energy.

**"So my jailer finally decides to grace me with its presence!? What reason do you have for seeking me out?" **The large fox made its way to the edge of the cell, until staring directly into Naruto's eyes. "Kyuubi." stated the boy, not fearing the great demon in the slightest. "I don't understand. I simply went to bed, and tried to clear my thoughts. Why have I ended up in your cell area?"

_**I didn't notice it at first, but the chakra leaking into him feels familiar, like father's. **_**"Foolish human! Your thoughts were conflicted about myself, so your mind brought you to its origin. Your mindscape... and my jail" **The most powerful of the tailed beasts brought out his paw, and swung it swiftly at the red-head before him. Not having enough time to properly avoid it, he unconsciously forced more chakra into his eyes, and spoke words that shocked the immortal who as attacking him, and the user himself.

Naruto's eyes began to spin, going through several phases until finally settling on a purple curled formation, with six black spirals spinning inside.

"Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjection of the Omnipresent God)!"

The fox's paw was forced away, yet that wasn't what had him staring at his jailer with his demonic red eyes. **_He has the eyes of the sage. Even if there seems to be a mutation in the mix, I could never forget those purple ripples that stared into my very soul. I wonder if those spirals weaken them, strengthen the eyes, or if it does anything at all._**He wondered, before shaking his head and speaking once again.

**"You have the eyes of the sage, my father, and you have even a little bit of my respect. But make no mistake! I am not your friend in any way! But I can train you in the little I know about your optical powers."**

**"There were Six Paths, Human Path, Naraka Path, Deva Path, Asura Path, Animal Path, and Preta Path. _There was also the Outer Path, which existed outside life and death, but I'm not going to tell him that. Don't need another human trying to play god. _"I only know of the last two, Animal and Preta. The former is fairly straight forward. By thinking of a type of animal, existing or not, you can summon a creature at will. This does not require any sacrifices, and the size of said animal is determined by the amount of chakra you use. The creatures also have the Rinnegan, and you share vision with them."**

**"The Preta Path is usually a defensive tactic. The user can absorb chakra in any form through your eyes. Make sure you don't absorb too much natural energy, or you'll turn to stone. Unless of ****course learn how to balance the senjutsu chakra with your own. Now get out of here brat! Scram!" ****  
><strong>

Naruto obeyed, and woke from his deep sleep, to see Fu and Sana still engaged in a fierce chess game. "Your move." the latter said, glaring at her opponent, who shrugged the killing intent off from her many encounters of it back in Taki. "I win..." Fu yawned out, before turning to the now conscious Naruto.

"So you won your game since I dozed off?" he said, to which she scoffed. "I won _five _games since you got here, she's so easy!"_  
><em>

"You don't have to rub it in! And besides I can still beat you in a fight!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Then lets go!"

So the two ran all the way to the sparing room of the Uchiha Hideout, to which Naruto was the judge.

"Hajime!"

Sana began her handseals, and once she finished in two seconds flat, a thick mist began to cover the area. This was one of the techniques her Sharingan had copied on her adventures before Itachi brought her to the Hideout. Fu smirked, she had been developing a counter for this very jutsu. Her rival always seemed to use the Hidden Mist Technique, she was just a proficient in it as some Kiri jonin. The jinchuuriki of the Seven-Tailed beast began to channel her bijuu KI into the mist, which had the desired affect.

The arrow user was shaking, even if she was living with two jinchuuriki's she never really saw them using its power. The killing intent had mixed with the mist, which had its chakra flowing through everywhere she went, and Fu took advantage. She dashed towards her rival, and swung her leg at her head. She was surprised when the body turned into water.

_A Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu. _Fu thought, as she extended her senses to accommodate for her surroundings. "You really think that simple bijuu killing intent would be enough to put me out?" She head a voice call out, as the girl dashed towards it to get a quick finish. Unfortunately for her, the voice was being developed by another clone. _She must be near, water clones cant be held in long distances. _

An arrow had been aimed at the jinchuuriki, almost hitting its target. Lucky for her though, it was only an insect clone. The ability to contact insects, and relay them to aid her, was one of the attributes being the Seven-Tailed jinchuuriki held. "Suirō no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique)!" Fuheard, as her entire body was covered in water. "Concede Fu, or you'll be knocked unconscious!" The captured sighed, as she admitted defeat, though a bit bitter.

* * *

><p>"Hey Itachi-sensi, I have another question. Actually its more of a request." The asked person nodded, causing Naruto to smile. "Well, I was thinking we could begin my Rinnegan training earlier than expected."<p>

"Oh? And what would cause you to have this path of reasoning?" The Uchiha curiously asked. "Well, when I went to take a nap, I met the Kyuubi. He had tried to attack me inside the seal, unconsciously activating my Sharingan, Mangekyō, and then Uzu Rinnegan. He recognized them as the eyes of the sage, and agreed to pass down whatever knowledge he knew about my ancient ocular powers. He told me about the Preta and Animal Paths. Basically Preta absorbs chakra natutes and Animal summons creatures."

The more mature Sharingan user agreed with his request, only making a slight compromise, to which Naruto agreed. He gave his student a new paper, and telling him this would be his schedule in six months. He would continue with his current one for the next half a year.

_Training Schedule in Six Months_

_Monday- Uzu Rinnegan and Gunbai_

_Tuesday- Ninjutsu_

_Wednesday__- Taijutsu_

_Thursday- Uzu Rinnegan and Gunbai_

_Friday- Taijutsu_

_Saturday- Ninjutsu_

_Sunday- Day Off_

* * *

><p><em>Q &amp; A:<em>

_Q: Itachi and Kushina Pairing?  
>A: If people don't like my pairings, then they can go look up some other story. I like NarutoxKushina stories, but this one isn't going to be one. <em>


	3. Team Chi

_This AU will state four things..._

_One, I have no beta..._

_Two, no flames please, constructive criticism would actually help the story progress..._

_Three, I do not and most likely will never own Naruto or Shippuden...  
><em>

_And finally three, do not assume cannon details._

* * *

><p><em>Whirlpools<em>

_Chapter 3_

_Chunin Exam Arc_

_Team Chi_

Four figures stood before Konoha, the strongest of the Five Hidden Ninja Villages. The first one, bearded similarities to one of the greatest shinobi, Konoha had ever produced. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, a fourteen year old missing-nin of Konohagakure no Sato. He wore an outfit that akin to the Uchiha outfit, a brown high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and a simple, light-brown obi and a belt. The boy also had the Uzumaki clan symbol showing itself on the back of his outfit. However, the design also served a different purpose, it was a sealing emblem, which held Madara Uchiha's former gunbai, and Naruto Uzumaki's current one. He had let his dark, blood-red hair grow down onto his back, mostly to freak out Itachi with his almost identical appearance to one of Konoha's greatest traitors. He also carried a ring, a kanji on it which said "Nine", a pun on the tailed beast he carried.

The second character was one of the last Uchiha's to ever grace the lands. Her name was Sana Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha's younger sister. She was a fair-skinned individual with solid black hair, and two bangs flowing down both sides of her face. She wore the standard Uchiha on, but the quiver on her back covered her clan's symbol. On her pant's was a holster carrying her sword. She also had a ring similar to Naruto's, the kanji spelling "Arrow".

The Sandaime appearance was another woman. She was fourteen years old like her two companions, her name was Fu. She still wore her orange clip inside her hair, which matched her eye color. She had changed her normal set of clothes to match those of Naruto and Sana. However, instead of being blue or brown in that respect, it was the hue of orange, something her accomplices teased her about non-stop. Also, the pattern on her back was that of a Kabutomushi, a Japanese rhinoceros beetle. It fit the description of the seven-tailed beast that she kept locked up inside of, and one of her closest friends. She had gotten to know the great chakra beast over the year and half she had met Sana, Naruto and her sensei Itachi. Her own ring's kanji showed the words "Seven".

The elder Uchiha in the group, and their acting sensei, was non-other than Itachi Uchiha, the slayer of the Uchiha clan several years ago. He was wearing his casual clothes, which consisted of a black shirt, bandages around his ankles, and black sandals. He wore tan pants with a weapons pouch strapped to his back. The Uchiha symbol would of been on his back, but he didn't have anything to cover it up with, such as his sister's quiver. He himself had a ring as well. It expressed the statement "Illusion".

"Is there any reason we are here?" Naruto asked, annoyed at coming back to his previous home. It wasn't that he hated the place, far from it, it was just that he didn't really enjoy coming there, it reminded him of his life before Itachi. "You three are becoming strong under my tutelage, but there is only so much pure training can do. You need to gain experience in the battle grounds, and luckily, the Chunnin Exams are coming in the next day or so." Itachi responded, he didn't want to come back here either. His brother Sasuke was here, and he really didn't need Sana to meet the young boy.

The four individuals made their way to the entrance where the two eternal gate guards stopped them. "Yo! State your name, and reason for coming here." The one with a hair covering his eye said. The four members never really thought about names, luckily, Itachi had come to their rescue. "Uto Uzumaki." he said, pointing to Naruto. "Ana Parrot." he continued, directing his hand towards Sana. "Fu." the man finished, until looking back at the two chunin guards. "I am Chi Parrot, their jonnin sensei. We are here to take the Chunin Exams."

"Alright, I'm Izumo, and this lazy ass is Kotetsu. Good luck in the exams!" he said, as he watched the team walk into Konoha, not even knowing three of them were missing-nins, two of them coming from the very village they were supposed to protect.

"I assume we are going to rest until tomorrow." Naruto asked, walking into an apartment, his question receiving a nod in acknowledgment.

* * *

><p>The next day, Team Chi, excluding Itachi, was walking through the doors of the academy. "This place hasn't changed." commented the red-head, until looking at an engagement between two genin teams.<p>

"Your taking the Chunin Exams but you can't even get passed us?" A genin who bore similarities to Kotetsu a day eariler, only smaller and wearing a different outfit.

"Why don't you just give up now, before you get hurt." Another genin continued, who also looked comparable to Izumo.

"Yeah, I think I hear your mommy calling ya."

A team of genin were standing in front of them, one of them knocked down, while a girl was helping her teammate out. "Please let us through, we're supposed to go in there." She said, getting up and approaching the two genin blocking the way to the third floor. A punch sent to back to the ground, its origin being the smaller verison of Izumo.

_Harsh! _Several of the surrounding genins whispered.

"Did you say harsh? Don't kid yourself we're being nice by comparison."

_Come on, lets go. Those two are the Chunin guards from the day earlier, their trying to weed the genin out who can't see through a simple genjutsu. This is the second floor. _Naruto thought through the ring on his hand, something his two teammates heard from their own rings, and walked away from the conflict.

* * *

><p>Naruto and his team were quietly waiting for the first exams to start, until he heard a conversation between several teams. He decided to listen in.<p>

"Yep! The rookie nine together again! Ha ha!" A canine looking boy with a dog on his head laughed off. His name was Kiba Inuzuka, and the puppy lying on top of him was his partner, Akamaru. "This is going to be fun! At least for those of us who make the cut, right Sasuke." he continued, looking directly at the boy in front of him.

_So thats Itachi-sensei's younger brother huh? Sana, be sure not to make contact with that team, he might recognize your chakra as an Uchiha's. In fact, I better not get close to him either. _Naruto reminded his team, mostly directed towards Sana. _What the hell do you mean, 'Itachi-sensei's'! He's my younger brother too. _The remaining female Uchiha yelled through her ring, annoyed at not being included with her own family tree.

"Kiba, careful you don't get overconfident." Sasuke smirked at the canine team in front of him, waiting for the boy's response.

"Just watch! We're going to blow you guys away, we've been training like crazy!"

_Those two __certainly have a stick up their ass. _The red-head in Team Itachi noted, greatly surprising his two teammates, who stared at the boy. _What? _he asked, annoyed at their antics. _Did you just make a joke? _They thought through their rings simultaneously. _What the hell? I make plenty of jokes! _he retorted, attempting to force out a blush that was creeping its way to his face. _Yeah right!_

_Akamaru's looking __plumper, juicier... _A large young boy thought as he slowly walked towards the pair, enticed by the dog sitting atop Kiba's head. His name was Choji Akimichi, heir to the Akimichi Clan, one of the four noble clans in Konoha. His father, Choza was the fifteenth clan head, and Choji was slated to be the sixteenth.

"Hey, you guys! You might want to try keeping it down a little." A voice came from the opposite side of the room. The young teen boy wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, dark purple fingerless gloves with armoured plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg. He wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, dark purple fingerless gloves with armoured plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg. On his face, the boy also wore a pair of black rimmed curricular glasses, and a blue Konohagakure forehead protector.

"I mean, no offense, but your the nine rookies right? Fresh out of the academy? " The boy said, before lowering his face. Naruto seemed to be curious about the gray haired boy. _I'm going to check this out. _He informed his teammates, until getting up from the corner to listen in more closely. "I wouldn't go making a spectacle of your selves." The teen warned the nine children before him. "Just cool it! This isn't a class field trip."

"Well who asked you? Who are you?" A young blonde girl shrieked angrily. She was Ino Yamanaka, heir to the Yamanaka clan, a family of ninja in Konoha who specialize in mind techniques. Her father was Inoichi Yamanaka, the current clan head of the folk.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi. But really, look around you." The Konoha 9 obeyed, as they realized their level of competition, who were all narrowing their eyes at the rookies. "You've made quite an impression." Kabuto continued, suppressing a smirk at the genin's reactions, instead replacing it with a smile. When the ninja had made contact with some shinobi behind them, the silver-haired Konoha ninja commented. "See those guys, their from the Rain Village, very touchy. They all are. This exam makes everyone tense, and you don't want to rub them the wrong way right now.

"You can't help it. I mean how could you know how things work? Your just rookies. You remind me of myself a while back." Kabuto finished, once the young shinobi were done surveying their surroundings. "Kabuto." A young pink haired girl started. Her name was Sakura Haruno, daughter of civilians who managed to get their child into the Shinobi Academy. She was apparently the president of the Sasuke Fan Club, its vice being non-other than Ino Yamanaka herself.

"This isn't the first time you've taken the exams?" She finished, waiting for a few moments for Kabuto to respond.

"No its... my seventh." He hesitated in the middle, something the rookies caught, yet they didn't notice the forced look on his face. _A spy? This personality of his, its as if he's trying to mimic another's true one. He's conflicted in the middle._ Naruto took note of, and relayed his thoughts back towards Sana and Fu.

The other's eyes had widened at the revelation, seemingly waiting for Kabuto to continue, and he did. "Well, their held twice a year, so this will be my fourth year."

"Wow... a veteran. You must really be an expert by now." Sakura commented, until a boy with pineapple like hair retorted. "Yeah, some expert, he's never passed." The boy's name was Shikamaru Nara, heir to the Nara clan. His father's name was Shikaku Nara, the Jonin Commander of the village.

Kabuto started scratching the back of his head, responding to Shikamaru's insult. "Well, seventh times the charm. That's what they say, eh?"

"So I guess all those rumors about the exams being tough are true then? Oh man, I knew this is was going to be a drag." the Nara genius complained.

"Hang on..." Kabuto started, pulling out several cards from his pockets. "Maybe I can help you kids out a little, with my Ninja Info Cards." he finished, spreading the deck out inside his hand. "What the heck are those?" Sakura inquired quickly, which the rest of the rookies agreed with the question, only in different wordings.

"Its hard to explain, but these cards have been chakra encoded with everything I've learned over the past four years." He got into a kneeling position and placing the sheets on the ground. "I've got more than two hundred of them. So you see, I haven't been completely wasting my time. They may not be much to the naked eye; in fact, they appear blank. Don't want just anyone seeing this stuff." The silver-haired teen began to spin a single card in a spiral like fashion.

"What are you doing?"

"You see I'm using my chakra, to reveal their secrets." he explained. _Incredible, those cards are directly linked to Kabuto's chakra signature, so only he can uncover them. _Naruto realized, impressed at the young Konoha ninja medical ability, a skill he identified after he started to spin his card. _I can only figure his talent in the art would rival Tsunade's in a few years._

"Like this for example." he said, forming the first half of the ram sign with his unused arm. A poof of smoke was seen, and the blank card was replaced with a map. Team Itachi and the rookie 9 were interested.

"It shows the geographical distribution of all the candidates who have come to take the Chunin Exams. What villages they come from, and how many from each village." Kabuto lifted his head up, and asked a question to the nine in front of him. "Why do you guys think they all come to take the exam together, at the same time." The silver-haired genin waited, seemingly for an answer that would never come." This is where Naruto made his appearance to his former peers.

"Friendship between nations. However, this is minor compared to the real reason. Villages competing can carefully regulate the number of shinobi that end up in each village, there by maintaining the balance of power." He stated, coming out of the corner which hid him.

"Yeah, but may I ask who you are?" Kabuto asked curiously, touching the glasses he wore to increase its height on his face. Naruto looked him straight in the eyes, muttering words no one but himself could hear. _Tsukuyomi_, he thought silently, staring at the silver-haired shinobi for several moments and looking dead in the eyes. The boy's one visible eye had slightly changed, but you couldn't notice it unless you payed delicate attention to them. "I see." The larger of the two shinobi said, his eyes widened from an unseen conversation.

"You never answered his question, who are you?" Sakura decided to politely ask the new comer, not understanding what Kabuto had gotten from a simple look in the eyes. "Uto Uzumaki." the red-head responded, turning his head towards the nine rookies. _Uzumaki? Where have I heard that before? _The majority of the children were thinking along the lines of that thought.

"You know, you look kind of like that Uchiha guy from the Shodai Hokage's reign. Madara, I think?" a pink-haired fan-girl voiced her thoughts out loud, breaking the others thought of mind. Everyone silently agreed, even Sasuke had to admit he looked like the traitor. With his hair covering up his right eye, and the almost identical Uchiha outfit.

"Do those cards of yours have any info on the other candidates, individually?" The Uchiha wanted to get an advantage on everyone, and information was half the battle. "They might, you have someone special in mind?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and gave related remark. "I might." The still kneeling Konoha ninja began picking up his stack of cards, and started to talk again, rather proudly. "Well, I can't promise my information is complete or perfect, but I've got something on just about everyone." He set the large bundle down again. "So which one is it? Tell me anything you know about them, a description, where their from, whatever. Give me anything at all."

"He's Garra of the Desert. And there's Rock Lee of the Leaf Village while your at it."

"Man that's no fun, you even know their names. That makes it easy." Kabuto complained, at the same time holding his hand down, and swiftly taking a single card from the top. Choji was stilling gnawing on his food as the rest of the genin's waited anxiously. The medical ninja relayed the same action, and showed out two individual cards. "Here they are."

"Show them to me."

"Okay first up is Rock Lee." he said, and revealed its contents. "Looks like, he's about a year older than you guys. Mission experience, 11 C ranks, and 20 D ranks. His squad leader is Gai. In the last twelve months, his taijutsu has radically improved. But his other skills are pretty shaky. Last year, he got a lot of attention as a genin, but for some reason, he chose not to participate in the Chunin Exams. This'll be his first time as a candidate, same as you guys. His teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuuga."

_Hmmm, so he specializes in taijutsu, but ignores his other skills? Itachi-sensei told me Gai isn't someone who would let his skills degrade in favor for another one, even if he himself is a taijutsu user. It must be that he can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu, his chakra coils are undeveloped! _Naruto informed his two teammates of his discovery, and continued to listen to Kabuto's revelation of Garra.

"Now for Garra of the Desert. Mission experience, 8 C ranks, and... get this 1 B Rank as a genin. There's a not more information on this guy. He was a rookie from another land originally. There is this, he survived every mission, without getting a scratch on him."

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "The dude's done a B Rank as a genin, and has never even been injured!" He quietly repeated Kabuto's words. _That sounds like the Ichibi Jinchuuriki's ultimate defense. _Naruto thought to himself and the others. _But why would Suna send their secret weapon to a __foreign country? Surely they could of simply promoted him to chunin._

_Maybe they have a ulterior goal?_ Sana responded, earning a a nod from Naruto. Kabuto had taken out another card, and channeled his chakra into it, explaining some more details about the exams. "Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, Sound. From the looks of it, they've all sent exceptionally skilled candidates to the exam this time around. Of course, the Hidden Sound Village is small. It sprang up recently, no one knows anything about it. Those guys are a mystery."_  
><em>

A poof of smoke spread across the entrance way to the waiting area. "All right you baby faced degenerates, pipe down and listen up!" In place of the fog were several chunin standing behind a significantly taller jonin, who was holding a microphone. "Its time to begin. I'm Ibiki Morino, your proctor, and from this moment... your worst enemy.

* * *

><p>"Oh, this whole place just completely freaks me out..." Sakura said quietly with a growing blush on her face. Their proctor for the second exam, Anko Mitarashi heard the small sound, and readily replied with a smirk on her face. "It should, they call it the forest of death. And soon enough, your gonna find out why.<p>

"Interesting, come one Sana, Fu, lets go check the place out." Naruto grabbed both his teammates arms, and used the Shunshin to pass through the barrier. From there, the team went their separate ways and began moving through the forest. "Hey what the hell? What are you guys doing?" Anko tried to ask, unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough to properly get in the way of the genin. "Damm! Their going to get themselves killed!" She exclaimed, and returned back to the other genins after almost twenty minutes of searching.

"Well, it looks like we just lost some participants before the exam even begun." She said in a fake cheery voice, making everyone think she was a sadist. The woman was about to begin the second part, when Team Itachi made its reintroduction, causing Anko to gain a tick on her forehead. "What the hell do you think you were doing! You could of gotten killed!"

"Proctor-san," Naruto began, "We were simply checking out the danger levels of the forest of the death. That isn't forbidden, correct?" he politely finished his explanation in a impassive tone. "Grrr... whatever, stupid barbaric genins." Anko muttered under her breath, until a smirk collapsed on her face. "So, lets see how the tough team fairs against this." She smiled in a creepy way, pulling out three kunai, and launching them all at Sana, Naruto, and Fu, but only aiming them for the cheeks to draw blood.

She created several shadow clones behind Fu and Sana, while she herself approached behind Naruto. "Not so tough now are you?" She smirked, until the clones reverted into earth, and she felt a kunai on her neck. "We have not signed the waivers proctor-san. Don't go trying to harm the chunin candidates."

Anko felt how Naruto's arm was pressed against her breasts, and her rear end had forced her to stand tall, so she decided to take advantage of the uncomfortable position. "Oh genin-kun!" She shrieked in a fan-girl like way, and created less space between her chest and hand. "Are you trying to take advantage of me in front of all these people, and in this posture?"

_Oh my god! Anko-san's actually trying to flirt with him! _Fu changed her chakra stream in a way so only Sana would be able to hear. _Like that would happen! I've been trying for years to get him to actually blush! Guess what, he never did! I even stood half-naked in my bra and panties, and you know what he said? 'You want me to go to another room if your changing?'! It sounded totally aloof too! _Sana almost yelled through her ring, and then thought of something which made her blush. _Sana Uzumaki... _Fu's eyes widened once she heard what her friend had said, and completely cut her off in favor of Itachi. _Hey Itachi-sensei! I think I know something that you'd like to know! _

_What is it?_ he asked annoyed, he was enjoying a brat-free life right now. Even though he liked teaching them, a lot of times they were a pain in the neck. Not that he revealed that to them. _I think you little sister likes Naruto. _Fu replied

_Really? What makes you think that? _Itachi said, now interested at the prospect. _Well, other than the fact that she just mentioned these words, "Sana Uzumaki" through the microphone? She did trust him enough to stand half-naked in front of him and not feel threatened that she was going to be raped. _

_Interesting, _he thought, before cutting the connection between him and Fu. "Things certainly won't be boring around here for a while. Better than playing big bad S-Rank shinobi anyway. I wonder what Akatsuki is up to anyway."

Back with Naruto, who was currently confused at female antics. "I don't understand. Sana does the same thing to me, I always thought that this was normal interaction between males and females." he explained, leaving a gaping Anko, who turned to the woman the boy was talking about. The black haired girl walked up to the sadist, and spoke words no one but Sana and Anko could here. "He saw me undress half-naked, and offered to leave the room, which was his. Don't bother trying to make him blush, I don't think he would understand if several nude woman tried to rape him."

Anko nodded, but noticed the tone of which she spoke of her male friend. It had _he's mine!, _written all over it, causing the snake lady to smirk. "Alright! Good luck trying to get him!" The statement made Sana blush, and look away from the person who she assumed was _him_. _  
><em>

"Anyway, now that all interruptions are over, lets begin the second exam!"

* * *

><p>Naruto was deep in thought, he was thinking about his future plans. He had one particular goal in mind.<p>

Revive Uzushiogakure no Sato.

He knew that he would have a lot of enemies for even attempting such a thing. The Uzumaki's were feared for their ability in fuinjutsu, which eventually led to their downfall. Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri had banded together for a one time truce in which they would attack Uzu, reasoning they were becoming too much a threat to be left alone. Although the Village Hidden by Whirling Tides was strong, able to proudly call themselves rivals to the 5 Great Hidden Villages, it was still small, and couldn't last forever against three 2,000 army platoons.

Konoha had tried to come to its aid, but the damage was already done by the time it had gotten their, the village all but history now. Naruto wanted to turn back time, and bring back glory to the once great area. He needed allies, and he had already had a place to gather his future resources, he knew talking to Kabuto was a good thing.

_Flashback- Inside the World of _Tsukuyomi__

_"Kabuto."_

_"You have the Sharingan!" he exclaimed, surprised at another Uchiha revealing himself. He had thought that Sasuke and his older brother Itachi were the remaining ones."Yes, but back to the point of why I've brought you here. You have your doubts about your master?" Naruto asked, quite sure about himself that he was a spy working under someone else._

_"You know about Orochimaru?" Kabuto curiously inquired, not knowing that he just revealed that his master was the Snake Sannin. "Orochimaru? Great more S-Rank shinobi to deal with." Naruto sighed, until looking his prisoner straight in the eye. "You have not answered my question. I will not harm you while you are here, making more enemies will do me no good."_

_The silver-haired spy finally gave in after about five minutes of constant silence. "I don't know, I've been trying to accept him as my master, but I just can't. I'm just loosing myself, I don't think I can continue doing this. He explained to me that Danzo..." He spat out the name like it was venom, like the plague. "Had made Nonō, my mother figure, think I was going to be released from his ROOT, in exchange for assassinating another person. She didn't even know the other person was me. He had given me a new identity in exchange for working as a spy in Konohagakure, but I had learned something new this past year."_

_"And what was that?"_

_"Orochimaru was manipulating Danzo from the beginning, all he wanted was my medical skills, nothing more, nothing less. So he had begun working with Danzo, planning out this result from the beginning. I don't know whenever to hate him, or worship him for giving me a purpose in life. I'm just... empty I guess." Kabuto was now looking down on the floor, saddened by his memories._

_"Then begin a new life." said Naruto as he saw very much of himself inside the teen in front of him._

_"What?" Kabuto was confused, what did he mean by "begin a new life"._

_"I was once very distraught about my life, not knowing my meaning in this world; very much so like you. But on a single mission, my life changed, because I wanted to change. In the country of wave, I was almost killed, but I was found by Itachi Uchiha, and he is now one of the people I treasure most. Life is not a straight line, Kabuto. They are more like a spiral, whirlpools in a way. Change is how the world of shinobi were created, people accepted the teachings of the Rikudō Sennin, and they learned how to use the concept of chakra. I have plans Kabuto, and I hope you are there to help me with them."_

_The room was once again silent for almost 5 minutes, until the teen decided to ask Naruto something._

_"Maybe, what do you plan on doing?"_

_"One step at a time I guess. I am creating an organization called Ichizoku. Its purpose will be the revival of its members families. You know of the Uzumaki, the Uchiha, and the Senju?" he responded in question form, causing Kabuto to nod. "The Uzumaki will rise to power in Uzushiogakure, where I will revive it. The Uchiha will be reborn in a way without hatred, as will the Senju. Our Clans, our almost extinct families will become superpowers once again."_

_"I won't lie to you Kabuto, your valuable to me. You are the pathway between me and the completion of my goals. But you will not be a tool like Danzo and Orochimaru like to think people are. Ichizoku's soul purpose will be the revival and creation of family bonds. No one will be left out."_

_Kabuto nodded, "I think... I'll accept your offer. But I must ask, who will be in this Ichizoku organization of yours?"_

_A paper materialized in front of the silver haired teen, holding the answers to his questions._

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Sana Uchiha_

_Itachi Uchiha_

_Kushina Uzumaki_

_Tsunade Senju_

_Tae Senju_

_"Kushina Uzumaki? Didn't she die in the Kyuubi attack?" Kabuto asked curiously. "Yes, but life and death will not keep family apart. Do you have anyone in mind who wouldn't mind joining our cause?"_

_Instead of answering how he normally did, names began to appear on the sheet Naruto had summoned moments before. "How'd you do that?" the Kyuubi jinchuuriki asked, thinking that he had total control over this world. Orochimaru's former spy shrugged and read off the paper._

_"Karin Uzumaki, one of the surviving Uzumaki's in the world. Has a special ability that allows her to heal even life-threatening injuries with a simple bite. Her chakra would reform the life force inside one's body."_

_"Guren, a kunochi who has the almost extinct kekkai genkai, Crystal Release. She allows shows extreme loyalty to a young boy named Yukimaru._

_"And finally Suigetsu Hozuki, a shinobi who wants to gather the seven swords of the mist, and reform them in honor of his older brother."_

_After the reading Naruto was processing his thoughts until coming to a conclusion. "All of the people you mentioned have somesort of a bond towards family or a friend, very good Kabuto." The compliment had made the spy gain a real, genuine smile. "After the first two exams are over, and we have a month wait until the third. I will gather the ten ninja you and I have discussed, including myself, and begin to form Ichizuko."_

_The teen was confused again. "If we included you, that would only add up to nine shinobi."_

_"Are you forgetting about yourself?"_

* * *

><p><em>Yo!<em>

_Q&A_

_Q: Who are you going to pair Fu with?  
>A: Dont' know, open for suggestions.<em>

_Q: Why not just heal Naruto's arm with Narkara Path?  
>A: Naruto won't be having the same generic six paths.<em>_  
><em>

_Q: What are you going to do about Naruto's missing arm?  
>A: All will be revealed in future chapters.<em>

_Man, I didn't really expect so many people to be complaining about the ItachixKushina pairing. But I most likely wont' change the pairing. I don't really mind reading incest, but I myself, cannot write it. It would probably drive me crazy trying to think of a situation to have romance and whatever. I kinda suck at the genre in general. Btw, won't be killing off Fu._

_See Ya! _


End file.
